Waiting for the Rain
by Kohaku Frost
Summary: I swear I will update soon. Yugi loved Tea more than anything in this world, despite her cruelty and sadism. But now that she's gone, an unlikely person has extended the hand of friendship, and maybe more, to the young duelist. Will Yugi trust this person
1. Despair

Waiting for the Rain  
  
Chapter One - Despair  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything Yu-Gi-Oh related. I only dream of being as lucky as whoever it is that does own Yu-Gi-Oh. For now, I'm stuck with writing fanfiction. The lyrics belong to their owners, and I use them without permission.  
  
Hi!! This is my Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic. This fic is a Mai/Joey pairing. There might be some OOCness and the results of the Battle City Finals are pure speculation. I have it so that Mai loses to Joey, and he takes care of her after her attempted suicide. Hope you enjoy!! ^_^  
  
Kohaku Frost  
  
When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold  
When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't  
Take anymore  
  
Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone  
  
When you feel all alone  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
You're caught in a one way street  
With the monsters in your head  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
You feel like you can't face the day  
  
Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone  
  
Because there has always been heartache and pain  
And when it's over you'll breathe again  
You'll breathe again  
  
Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone  
  
"Crash and Burn" Savage Garden  
  
Mai walked through the streets of Battle City, alone and feeling hopeless. She had been defeated again, and by Joey of all people. Joey, who had been the source of her greatest lessons and humiliations, had beaten her, and what did she have left? Nothing. Her Harpies had turned against her, all her brilliant strategies failing the way she herself always did. Hell, she should have just married that B-rate actor and lived it up. At least she would have felt wanted, but now, she was alone. Walking through the night putting one foot in front of the other, not living; existing, alone.  
  
She was simply going through the motions; nothing held any pleasure for her. Her long, beautiful blonde hair hung around her, lifeless and dull; just the way she felt. She had thought there might have been a possibility of romance with Joey, but he had never seen anything in her worth caring for.  
  
Mai Valentine had walked the streets thus, for three days now. She had spoken to all the necessary lawyers and such, and her affairs were in order. She had truly lost everything, and what little she had Mai had left to Serenity Wheeler. Mai had nothing left to live for. So, if there's nothing to live for, why not die?  
  
There was a path in the park nearby; the path wound around a lake, and it was incredibly slippery when it rained. It would look like an accident, and some people would miss her, and no one would think less of her. And when they found her body, she would look like a watery goddess, raised from the depths.  
  
Mai walked along the path quietly. It was after midnight and the weatherman had predicted rain. So Mai would wait for the rain. It would make everything more believable if she waited for the rain. It gave her a little more time, if she just waited for the rain. If she waited for the rain, someone might come for her and stop her insanity. Someone to make her normal again. Someone like.  
  
"Joey?" Mai whispered the name softly in the night, a spoken wish that would never be granted. She could have sworn that she saw him, but it had been a hallucination. She had no idea how long she had loved Wheeler, but she couldn't deny the fact, another reason she had to die. Death was the only place she would be protected from the horror of Joey finding out her feelings. Visions of wild blond hair and melted chocolate eyes swept through her mind. The stupid accent, the distorted logic, the kindness he had shown her, the way he'd stuck up for her when she dueled Jean-Claude Whatever.  
  
The images just wouldn't stop. Mai felt the tears slide down her cheeks, one for her father, who given everything to try and make her happy; one for her mother, the silent angel that had watched over her childhood with benevolence until God had called her home; the brother in America that she hadn't seen in six years, slipping away, dripping off her chin. The tear mingled with the others in the puddle beneath her feet, the salt diluted by the raindrops that fell from the clouds overhead.  
  
Mai hadn't even noticed the rain. It started coming down harder, beating her skin, turning the ground beneath her feet to mud. She cried still, her tears for the friends she was leaving behind. Little Yugi, his kindness had been her salvation once; Anzu, well, they weren't exactly friends, but her encouragement had felt good. Tristan had a healthy appreciation for her cooking; Serenity had thought she was the best in the world.  
  
And.Joey. Joey had taught her to stick up for herself and have faith in her abilities. He had also taught her how to love, even though he would never know it.  
  
Mai walked carefully to the edge of the lake. She picked up a stick and took off her right shoe. Carefully, she used the stick to push the shoe through the mud, making a fairly believable slip mark. She then threw the stick out into the lake. The violet eyed beauty felt a spurt of panic when the rain let up a bit.  
  
She stepped through the dead leaves around the lake until the murky water caressed her toes. She lowered herself down, shivering in the cold water of the lake. She let herself get accustomed to the frigid temperature, and then slipped her head under the water. It wasn't painful, but soon her lungs started screaming. She let all the air out slowly, the water taking its place. She started choking, but stopped herself from thrashing. Darkness crept along the edges of her vision. It was not long before everything went dark.  
  
* * * *  
* * * *  
* * * * *  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * * *  
* * * * *  
* * *  
  
Mai felt like she was in heaven. She felt the softness of dozens of pillows beneath her. Her head hurt, her lungs hurt, and every muscle in her body ached. She shifted position on whatever it was beneath her and felt something warm slide off her shoulders. Her nose caught a very familiar scent and Mai Teresa Valentine sat bolt upright.  
  
Her deep colored eyes caught the sight she had feared seeing: Joey Wheeler sat in a chair next to the bed, looking at her with concern. It appeared that he had rescued her; he had been sleeping in his clothes, so they were wrinkled. He had a tired look about him, and there were dark circles under his eyes. Once ascertaining that she was alright, Joey's eyes turned cold.  
  
"Stupid bitch. Don't know why I bothered saving you." Joey had never been so scared in his life, watching Mai sink under the water. He had been watching her as she went to the park. He saw her crying, and had heard her whisper his name. Joey had ran to the water and frantically searched for her, but by the time he'd found her, she was unconscious and drowning. Joey had given her mouth-to-mouth, and called an ambulance on his cell phone. He told them that she slipped, even if she had died, he still would have lied. He himself had too much respect for Mai to tell a bunch of strangers that she had attempted suicide.  
  
"Why did you?" It hurt to talk, but Mai never did know when to shut up. Joey met her gaze openly, hiding nothing, yet, giving no straight answers.  
  
"Because you're my friend, I guess. And I don' know why you would do somethin' so fuckin' stupid. Trying to off you'self ain't gonna work with me around, Mai." Joey wished he could tell the beautiful Harpy Mistress exactly why he had dived into an icy lake in the midst of a rainstorm to save a woman who despised him.  
  
"When can I leave here and go home?" Mai didn't like the way he was looking at her. It made her dream about the things that it might mean, Joey coming to her rescue. Joey glanced at her, acting somewhat nervously.  
  
"You're gonna have ta stay here for about.3 days. After that.you'll be living with me."  
  
End, Chapter One - Despair 


	2. Recovering

Waiting for the Rain  
  
Chapter Two - Recovering  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything Yu-Gi-Oh related. I only dream of being as lucky as whoever it is that does own Yu-Gi-Oh. For now, I'm stuck with writing fanfiction. The lyrics belong to their owners, and I use them without permission.  
  
Hi!! This is my Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic. This fic is a Mai/Joey pairing. There might be some OOCness and the results of the Battle City Finals are pure speculation. I have it so that Mai loses to Joey, and he takes care of her after her attempted suicide. Hope you enjoy!! ^_^  
  
Kohaku Frost  
  
To DarkTelle: Thank you o much for your review!!!! It helped encourage me to finish this chapter. To Umm Chocolate: Thank you, I hope you continue reading this fic.  
  
Can you tell I'm faking it?  
But I want to be myself  
A counterfeit disposition  
Can't be good for my health  
So many different faces  
Depending on the different phases  
My personality changes  
I'm a chameleon  
There's more than one dimension  
I can fool you and attract attention  
Camouflage my nature  
Let me demonstrate  
  
Makeup's all off  
Who am I?  
Magic's in the makeup  
Who am I?  
  
If you bore me then I'm comfortable  
If you interest me then I'm scared  
My attraction paralyzes me  
No courage to show my true colors that exist  
But I want to be the real thing  
But if you catch my eye can't be authentic  
The ones I loathe are the ones that know me the best  
  
Makeup's all off  
Who am I?  
Magic's in the makeup  
Who am I?  
  
The makeup's all off  
Who am I?  
If the magic's in the makeup  
Then who am I?  
Magic's in the makeup  
But I want to be the real thing  
But the magic's in the makeup  
And I want to be the real thing  
  
My makeup's all off  
Who am I?  
  
"Magic's in the Makeup" No Doubt  
  
Serenity had rejoiced at her big brother's news. Mai Valentine was coming to live with him!! Joey had stressed that it was temporary and nothing was "going on" between him and Mai. He had said that Mai was recovering from a near fatal fall in a lake near her hotel. But, Serenity knew that her brother would seriously enjoy waiting on Mai hand and foot. And who knew, Serenity might just be hearing wedding bells for the two of them, although, Joey would have to graduate high school first.  
  
A trivial detail and Serenity had no care for details. She wanted her brother to be happy, and she knew he'd be happy with Mai for a girlfriend. And.Mai, she would be happy with her brother, considering that he was rich. Joey had won a ton of prize money, but had nothing and no one to spend it on. A woman like Mai could seriously improve Joey's lifestyle and manners.  
  
Joey was at the hospital now, picking up Mai. Serenity moved about the room gracefully, straightening cushions and curtains. When the room was to her satisfaction, she left and locked the door behind her. Tristan was riding on the train with her home, and she wouldn't miss it for the world.  
  
* * * *  
* * * *  
* * * * *  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * * *  
* * * * *  
* * *  
  
Mai fixed her hair in the tiny bedside mirror the nurse had provided her with. She had done her makeup earlier, and had already ranted at Joey for his suggestion that she live with him until she was 'cured'. The tall beauty had to admit that she relished the attention Joey showered her with. He had had her moved to the best room in the hospital and sent her flowers every day. It felt delightful, but somehow.it scared Mai. It made her think that there might be a reason for her to keep living. It made her dream.  
  
She had established that she would pretty much be Joey's roommate, but she would be closer to him than ever before. Close was good, yet it depended entirely on how close Joey wanted her.  
  
The violet eyed 20 year old had spent an inestimable amount of time pondering why she had tried to kill herself. But, no matter how much she tried to remember, she kept coming up blank. Suddenly, she could see all the things she loved, all the things that made her life worth another chance. Her heart had made it quite clear that she loved Joey, but how he felt about her was a complete unknown. Joey had brought her dueling deck to the hospital, but Mai refused to touch it. No matter what, Mai Valentine was done with dueling forever.  
  
And it hurt Mai deeply to say that. Her Harpies had been her ticket out of the hell that had been the home of her teenage years. They had made her famous, wealthy and confident. Yet, even though they had given her so much, they had helped her seal away her emotions, lock up her true self and throw away the key. Everyone saw Mai, the Duelist, or Mai, the Heartless Cheat. No one wanted to wear away at the walls she had put up and help her find the lonely little girl hiding there. A few had tried, but there had been too many walls, too many masks.  
  
Once her long blonde locks were in place, Mai reached out and placed the mirror facedown, a habit she had developed so that she wouldn't obsess over her appearance, when her hand brushed the deck of cards sitting on the tiny table. The top cards slid off the stack and fell on the cold tile below, revealing the only face up card in the stack. Harpy's Pet Dragon stared up at her accusingly, drawing attention to the fact that it was slightly bent on one corner. Mai had never bent any of her Duel Monsters cards, so Joey must have damaged it when he brought them. Mai started getting mad. How dare he damage her dragon?! Mai carefully straightened the corner and plotted revenge. After the card was in the best condition she could get it in, she picked up her other cards carefully.  
  
A loud knock sounded from the door and Mai ignored it. She did not want to be disturbed. She never arranged her deck when she had an audience. The knock sounded again as a heavy pound, but this time a familiar voice accompanied the sound.  
  
"Mai, you sleepin' in there or somethin'? Time to go!" Joey opened the door and stepped inside, not caring if he interrupted something or not. Mai was casually shuffling her deck. Joey watched the smooth, hypnotic motions of the slender fingers. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever met. She was spunky and wouldn't back down for anyone, and Joey respected that. But what he didn't understand was why Mai would attempt suicide. She had everything, so why would she throw it away? What could have gotten her so depressed? He stopped trying to figure it out. If she wanted him to know, she would tell him.  
  
"I'm not going to live with you, Joey." Mai wanted to be belligerent, but she quickly realized that it would get her nowhere. Joey strode into the room with anger radiating from his every step. He reached out and caught her chin in a firm grip, tilting her face towards him. He glared down at her with certainty.  
  
"Mai, you will live with me. At least until I get what I want from you." He had not intended to reveal his desires until much later in the game. It had slipped out without his intention, but the look on Mai's face was priceless. She stared at him, not believing her ears.  
  
"And just what do you expect from me? I do not want to live with you!!!" Joey sighed tiredly and without hesitation he walked to the side of the bed, slid one hand under Mai's waist and with the other on her hip, the tall man lifted her up and swung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Mai Valentine shrieked and beat on Joey's back with her fists. "Put me down you hairy ape! I said PUT ME DOWN!!!!!" Three nurses came running, concerned.  
  
Joey waved them away and ignored Mai's screeching. He carried her all the way to the car like that. Her bags could be gotten at a later date. All that mattered right now was that she arrived at Joey's apartment and be settled in there. And if that meant that Joey had to drag her the whole way, so be it. It didn't matter a damn to him how difficult the blonde woman wanted to make it; she would be in Joey's apartment by dinner time. Serenity was far away, and Joey had used a portion of his money to get his own apartment, although his father had been hounding him about cash.  
  
Mai was flopped into the front passenger seat of Joey's car and the expression on her face was one of the God-help-me-I'm-going-crazy-and-I'm- gonna-murder-Joey-Wheeler varieties. She didn't care what happened to her as long as she was able to make her own choices in whatever matters befell her. But.It was kind of nice to be manhandled by the blonde man. It made her think of things she didn't really want to think about, but it was all good. At least she wouldn't be bored. And Joey's comment about 'what he wants from her'.It didn't sound like he was after sex, but something more permanent.  
  
Mai mentally shook herself. She did not need to go getting her hopes up just because he had made a dumb remark. She looked across at him and watched him out of the corner of her eye. He was undeniably handsome, tall, and his eyes were like melting chocolate. Perfect. Mai sighed under her breath. It was going to be a very long ride.  
  
End Chapter Two - Recovering  
  
Thanks again to the two reviewers at the top.  
  
Next chapter, coming soon!!!! (I hope!!!!) 


	3. First Night in a New Bed

Waiting for the Rain  
  
Chapter Three - First Night in a New Bed  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything Yu-Gi-Oh related. I only dream of being as lucky as whoever it is that does own Yu-Gi-Oh. For now, I'm stuck with writing fanfiction. The lyrics belong to their owners, and I use them without permission.  
  
Hi!! This is my Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic. This fic is a Mai/Joey pairing. There might be some OOCness and the results of the Battle City Finals are pure speculation. I have it so that Mai loses to Joey, and he takes care of her after her attempted suicide. Hope you enjoy!! ^_^  
  
Kohaku Frost  
  
Let's see, I HAVE SEVEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ehm, excuse the outburst, but I love you people!!! 7 reviews, that's the most I've ever gotten, thank you all!!!! Now lyrics and story. *still running around the room like a headless chicken when she thinks nobody's watching, screaming "7 reviews!! 7 reviews"* As of my finishing of this chapter, I have eleven reviews. I was so happy I cried.  
  
Our love is rock steady.  
  
Love is like a punishment  
Homegirl here to represent  
So innocently you seem to come my way  
While Tinkerbell and Cupid play  
  
They sit there and they laugh  
I sit here and I can't believe my eyes  
You found me at last  
But we're too human to see the way we'll agonize  
  
A real love survives  
A rock steady vibe  
A real love survives  
A rock steady vibe  
  
Steady now stop rocking it  
It's a delicate environment  
Retired but sleeping is our shanty love  
Be careful now, don't wake it up  
  
It's never gonna last  
It's never gonna make it back alive  
So now can we relax  
I really hope that we will actually survive  
  
A real love survives  
A rock steady vibe  
A real love survives  
A rock steady vibe  
  
It's never gonna last  
It's never gonna make it back alive  
So now can we relax  
I really hope that we will actually survive  
  
A real love survives  
A rock steady vibe  
A real love survives  
A rock steady vibe  
  
Our love is rock steady.  
  
"Rock Steady" No Doubt  
  
Sometimes, Joey just wanted to sit and do nothing. Unfortunately, those moods always hit him when there was something he had to do, and it had to be done right away. For instance, getting Mai out of the car had been easy; she'd fallen asleep, getting Mai up the stairs and into the apartment after she woke up, had been harder than hell. The woman had almost broken his neck with her thrashing around. But now, at long last, they were in the apartment, discussing what to do about dinner. Joey hated cooking, and being the type of girl she was, Joey didn't think Mai could cook.  
  
Given the heavenly aromas wafting from the kitchen, Joey was more than willing to admit that he had thought wrong about Mai's domestic skills. He knew he didn't have very much in the fridge, but it seemed that Mai had made full scale meals for six on less. She would never have admitted to Joey that in America, her grandfather owned one of the most critically acclaimed restaurants in the country.  
  
Mai's thoughts of her grandpa made relief that she was out of there make her feel better. She was only part Japanese, on her father's side, and her grandfather had hated her for it. Her grandpa hated everyone and everything. Especially Japanese people. But, thanks to some asshole, her parents died when she was twelve, well not really dead dead, but they had been in comas ever since. Damn drunk driver. And little Mai had never gotten the chance to say goodbye, or apologize for the things she'd said when they left her with the babysitter.  
  
Everyone always thought she had it perfect, but that was a lie. Perfect and 'normal' did not really exist, and Mai had never found anyone who could relate to her childhood. Thus, she had stopped looking. Besides, she was already in love with Joey, and if he didn't understand, it made no difference to Mai.  
  
She finished cooking and told Joey that it was ready. That tall young man walked into the kitchen, eyes closed, following his nose. She laughed as she saw him almost bump into the table, nearly trip over his own feet and he came so close to touching her as he stumbled by, she could smell his aftershave. He found his way to the food, and he eagerly opened his eyes, shocked at the meal she had prepared. He quickly grabbed a plate and began inhaling his food with a gusto that Mai was stunned by. She had not thought that someone would relish her cooking in such a way. It wasn't romantic or anything, but it still felt nice.  
  
Joey finished his meal and looked at her with a measured amount of speculation. He had a look on his face like he wanted to talk her about something, and Mai quickly rose to her feet, attempting to escape to her room. She quickly called a hurried 'you do the dishes' over her shoulder before shutting and locking the door. What was happening to her? She admitted to herself that she was head over heels in love with the guy, and she chose to run from his company? Honestly, what was going on? And besides, Mai thought stubbornly, he's way too young for me anyway! He's not even out of high school yet, and he seems to think that acting like a ten year old would get him girls!  
  
~Well, he got you, didn't he?~  
  
Mai told the aggravating voice of her conscience to go the fuck away and leave her in peace. She blatantly refused to face up to the fact that her inner voice had a point. Damn, Mai thought as she flipped her hair out of her eyes. What have I gotten myself into?  
  
* * * *  
* * * *  
* * * * *  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * * *  
* * * * *  
* * *  
  
For once in his life, Joey Wheeler was miserable and it was not his own doing. After the wonderful dinner, Mai had literally fled to her room, desperate to escape his presence. Well, he thought, I should give her some space. But it stood to reason that space was the last thing he wanted to put between them. He had seen flashes of something in her eyes when she looked at him, unfortunately, he was definitely a guy, and he didn't have the slightest clue what might have been behind those intercepted looks.  
  
Joey forcefully pushed those disturbing thoughts to the back of his mind; he had other, more important problems to deal with. Like Tea, constantly coming over, trying to be more than just his friend. God, he was so sick of her that he could feel the walls closing in. And, the man of the chocolate eyes had been planning on using Mai as a way to get Tea the hell away from thinking romantic thoughts about them. Now that Mai was holed up in her room, he really didn't have a choice but to face his closest gal pal alone. But, thanks to Yugi, he wouldn't have to suffer yet, seeing as Tea had gone on vacation to America with Yugi and Solomon Mutou.  
  
Joey went to his room and flopped on his bed, facedown, longing for someone to hold him as he slept. As he drifted off to dreamland, he remembered that he hadn't done the dishes, and how Mai would feel in his arms.  
  
* * * *  
* * * *  
* * * * *  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * * *  
* * * * *  
* * *  
  
Mai stayed up, arranging and re-arranging her decorations, dueling deck, furniture, and anything else she could mess with until she saw that it was 5:16 AM. Seeing the time, Mai Alyssa Valentine collapsed on her bed, thoroughly exhausted. At least she was so tired that she hoped she would not dream. Her fervent hopes were ignored. She dreamed, Lord have mercy did she dream, and the focus of her mind's nighttime wanderings was not the storage closet where her grandfather locked her up, but the security of Joey Wheeler's arms.  
  
She guessed it was the strange bed, but Mai woke up at a quarter 'til noon, cranky and tired. Oh so tired! But the amethyst eyed woman felt all traces of sleep leave her as she saw that the dishes had been done, and there was a plate of French toast keeping warm in the oven. Joey was nowhere in sight, and Mai devoured her breakfast with ease. Joey must have made the meal, and the blonde haired beauty was impressed with his cooking ability.  
  
Mai looked around the apartment, seeing everything that needed to be cleaned and her good mood vanished as though it had never been.  
  
"Damn you to the deepest pit of hell, Wheeler!!!! Filthy slob!" Any neighbors still in bed would have been out and about in no time with Mai's miniature tirade about the inherent slovenliness present in teenage boys. But, the Mistress of Harpies reflected, all in all it had not been too bad a night spent in a new bed.  
  
End Chapter Three - First Night in a New Bed  
  
I would like to thank my reviewers. OMG!!!!!!!!! I so love you guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DarkTelle Ayumi-neko Madhatter30 Drama Fox Kiawna LiLianJieGurl AnimeDragon1 Aldrai Tassada cyber girl3 Umm Chocolate 


	4. What Would Happen

Waiting for the Rain  
  
Chapter Four - What Would Happen  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything Yu-Gi-Oh related. I only dream of being as lucky as whoever it is that does own Yu-Gi-Oh. For now, I'm stuck with writing fanfiction. The lyrics belong to their owners, and I use them without permission.  
  
Hi!! This is my Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic. This fic is a Mai/Joey pairing. There might be some OOCness and the results of the Battle City Finals are pure speculation. I have it so that Mai loses to Joey, and he takes care of her after her attempted suicide. Hope you enjoy!! ^_^  
  
Kohaku Frost  
  
As of my starting this chapter, thanks go out to Spirit of the Ring, who gifted me with an absolutely wonderful review!! And DarkTelle, I love you, you're so nice to me *hands out Ben Franklins*.  
  
The ideal song for this chapter would be Meredith Brooks "What Would Happen", unfortunately I don't have the lyrics, so if you have the CD or know some other way of hearing the song, listen to it while you read this chapter. Oh, yeah, before I forget, if you have the lyrics, could you send them to me? Thanks bunches.  
  
* * * *  
* * * *  
* * * * *  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * * *  
* * * * *  
* * *  
  
Tristan Taylor grinned and waved at his best friend. Joey was late, as usual, and he was actually awake. That was highly unusual, and it bothered Tristan. What could possibly have Joey Wheeler awake at 9:00 in the morning? The brown haired reformed bully hadn't a clue as to his best friend's circumstances. He had noticed that Joey had started a grand attempt at being a man. Joey had stopped taking interest in the "panty tank" and was sometimes so distracted that he got passing grades on his homework. Tristan had resolved to discover the reason for this change, not matter what, and today was the day he would make Joey tell him.  
  
Geez, Joey had recently gotten his own apartment, but nobody had been allowed to come over. No one knew the address and if they asked about Joey's new place, the tough blonde got nervous and flustered. It was the new goal of Tristan to find out what Joey was hiding, at any cost. He knew that Serenity had been let in on the secret, but she wouldn't tell him anything. She was too close to her brother for that.  
  
Tristan sat at his desk and sighed. Soon, he thought, I'll know what Joey's hiding in that apartment of his. Sitting a few desks away, Joey thought of Mai, and how she insisted that he start acting mature. He was puzzled as too why Mai would want be concerned about him. Could it be she cared? Joey missed the rest of what happened in class because he was too busy daydreaming about what it would be like to wake up every morning to Mrs. Mai Wheeler.  
  
* * * *  
* * * *  
* * * * *  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * * *  
* * * * *  
* * *  
  
Mai stood up and stretched her back. She despised scrubbing floors, but it simply had to be done. She had been incredibly shocked to even find a vacuum cleaner in the apartment. A working vacuum cleaner, which surprised her, a practically brand new vacuum cleaner, which did not surprise her at all. Joey wasn't as much of a slob as she had thought; he had taken good care of his porno magazines and comic books. Three days of living with Joey had passed without incident, well, if you don't count that time Mai saw Joey changing his shirt. She had noticed that the blonde punk had been trying to look nice, and Mai guessed that there was a girl at school that he liked. (A/N: Forgive me; I have to make her a little dense in some areas!)  
  
That assumption had depressed Mai, but Joey bought her a box a candy on the way home from school, and she had mentally forgiven him. Now, her only fear was the possibility of one of his friends coming over and getting the wrong idea. That evening at the lake seemed a lifetime away, her life was so full of potential and promise, how could she ever have thought of throwing it away? After long hours of soul searching, she had found the answer: Joey was the reason her life was now worth living. She had fought this idea tooth and nail, not wanting to accept it, but, as she had learned long before, there is always a time when you have no choice but to accept the truths presented to you. It was true that she loved Joey secretly, but how could that have warped and twisted itself into making Joey her reason for living? How could her own heart anchor her life to the one man who would never love her? After all, Joey already had Tea chasing him, and what did Mai have that Tea did not?  
  
"Well, I'm taller, more mature, wealthier, prettier, have a much better figure and I dress better than Tea." Mai ticked off the reasons she was better than Tea on her fingers, not realizing she had said them out loud. A voice from behind her startled her badly.  
  
"Not to mention overall sexier, a damn better cook, and, with that body, I'm guessing you'd be a better dancer too." Joey Wheeler leaned on the doorframe, posed in a manner that would make him look good, and he definitely looked good. He had opened the door when Mai had been scrubbing floors, on her hands and knees, and Joey just didn't have the strength to make his presence known, he'd been too busy enjoying the view. Mai glared at him, but then that same emotion from dinner a few nights ago flickered in her eyes, and was then quickly hidden.  
  
"Is this what you do when I'm not here? Compare yourself to people who you are so much better than already? I had no idea chicks did that..." Joey had been walking forward, and Mai had been standing near a wall. He put one hand on either side of her head, trapping her, just as he was trapped by her violet eyes. Mai's heart was pounding, and she didn't seem to be able to look away from that melting chocolate gaze. He leaned closer, and Mai saw his eyes drop lower, to her lips. ~Oh my God, he's going to kiss me!~ Mai tried to move, knowing that if Joey kissed her, she would kiss him back and all her carefully hidden emotions would rise to the surface in a passion she could never hope to contain. She was frozen solid, unable to move, and she knew that she wanted him to kiss her, but if he did...what would happen to their relationship?  
  
Joey closed the distance between them until their lips were mere inches apart. He hesitated a moment, then whispered, his breath tickling Mai's lips.  
  
"All last night I thought about how you would feel in my arms and how it would feel to kiss you..." He said no more, because Mai had wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him herself. He was shocked at first, and then he felt himself melt into the kiss, loving every minute of it.  
  
* * * *  
* * * *  
* * * * *  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * * *  
* * * * *  
* * *  
  
Tea Gardner walked up the stairs to Joey's apartment. She had found out from the school files where he lived. She reached the floor of his apartment and she saw that the door was open. She walked toward it, somewhat concerned. She came walked in the door and stopped dead in her tracks. Joey was kissing Mai Valentine in his living room, and obviously enjoying it. He had his arms wrapped around her waist and every now and then they would stray down or around and caress a portion of Mai's body previously denied to them. Tea stood there shocked, until she turned around and loudly stomped out of Joey's building, unfortunately, her dramatic exit went unnoticed by the targets of her anger. They were too wrapped up in one another to notice anything else.  
  
As Tea drove away, she swore that Joey Wheeler would be hers, no matter what she had to do.  
  
End Chapter Four - What Would Happen 


	5. After the Kiss

Waiting for the Rain  
  
Chapter Five - After the Kiss  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything Yu-Gi-Oh related. I only dream of being as lucky as whoever it is that does own Yu-Gi-Oh. For now, I'm stuck with writing fanfiction. The lyrics belong to their owners, and I use them without permission.  
  
Hi!! This is my Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic. This fic is a Mai/Joey pairing. There might be some OOCness and the results of the Battle City Finals are pure speculation. I have it so that Mai loses to Joey, and he takes care of her after her attempted suicide. Hope you enjoy!! ^_^  
  
Kohaku Frost  
  
I apologize to anyone I forgot about thanking in the last chapter, so forgive me. I wasn't sure when I'd be able to update because I got busted using my little brother's user, and he got his password changed as a result. Thankfully, I discovered a way to access the net from my Grandpa's user, which does not need a password. Yes, I know I'm a genius. Now if only my schoolwork was this easy...  
  
The ideal lyrics for this chapter would be "You Don't Know" by 98*, I am too lazy to type them, so look them up. I would like to thank everyone who reviews and reads this, but I'm too lazy to type all the names (kinda explains my grades, don't it?)  
  
* * * *  
* * * *  
* * * * *  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * * *  
* * * * *  
* * *  
  
Joey ignored the little nudges of reason trying to penetrate his thick skull. Mai was in his arms, they were kissing, passionately, and why would he want to end something like that? It was madness, he was in the midst of the happiest moment in his life, and he was seriously considering ending it because of his warped principles. Well it was not because his principles were warped, his principles were in fine condition. It was the rest of him that was flawed. He did not deserve Mai's touch; her love was a blessing that he had not earned. He would corrupt her, his beautiful goddess.  
  
But was she not already corrupt? Was she not the one to throw her arms around his neck and kiss him into damnation? Wasn't it her fault, thus flawing Mai from the start? Did she not try to take her life, trying to drown herself, until you saved her?  
  
Doesn't she owe you? She owes you her life, and so does she owe you this.  
  
It was this thought that made Joey pull away. Mai didn't owe him anything, and he would never believe otherwise. Mai was wonderful, beautiful, and deserved a second chance more than anybody. Joey had done it out of...love? Yes, love for someone so special to him that he would die for her. Mai was the closest thing to a soul mate he'd ever known, and he thanked God every day for letting him walk through that park in time to save her. He couldn't do this to her. He wanted her badly, but he wanted her love so much more.  
  
He needed Mai, needed her with every breath he took. He needed to see her in the morning, before he went to sleep; he had to hear her voice three times a day at least. He dreamed about her at night, thought about during the day. He wanted to be the best for her, in everything. He wanted to deserve her, he wanted to make her his, but she was perfection. You can't claim perfection. If you try, it slips away, leaves you with nothing but empty air. And a broken heart. And an eternal ache, somewhere in your chest that burns away your happiness, that leaves you feeling stranded and alone.  
  
Or, that might be the after effects of eating spicy food. Joey wasn't sure which it would be. But he knew for sure that it would hurt, badly. He could survive the pain, he hoped. It wouldn't be his first broken heart or his last most likely. But it would still hurt, and if Mai broke his heart, it would hurt forever.  
  
He had pulled away from her moments before, and the look on her face made him want to step right back into her arms. She was beautiful.  
  
Mai knew only that kissing Joey felt so...right, that she never wanted it to end. But he pulled away and looked at her with such longing that it stole her breath. She felt wanted and womanly in his arms, and she shouldn't have. Joey was just a boy still, and it wasn't right for him to grow up so quickly.  
  
Mai looked up into his eyes and she blushed. She felt her cheeks grow warm at the passion in his eyes. This is no boy; Mai thought to herself. This is a strong, desirable man. And he desired her. And she wanted him to kiss her again, and again and never stop.  
  
"Joey..." Mai voice was husky and it sent pleasant shivers down Joey's spine.  
  
"Yes, Mai?" Joey smiled at the woman of his dreams and saw an answering desire in her eyes.  
  
"Do...do you mind how much older I am?" Mai felt it necessary to ask, just to be sure. The blonde man smiled, shook his golden head, and laughed. As he was laughing, Mai noticed something about Joey that had always been in the back of her mind: Joey Wheeler was an incredibly sexy man. And Mai was certain he looked even better without his clothes on...  
  
Joey watched as Mai smiled at him. It was a shy smile, but very seductive. Joey felt his breath catch in his throat as he watched her step into his embrace. Mai tilted her head back so she could look into his eyes, letting her golden mane of hair fall down her back.  
  
"Mai....you don't have to do this, love, really...." Joey didn't want her to feel any obligation to love him. Mai smiled her feline smile and pressed herself closer to him. Joey's arms tightened around her and she enjoyed the warmth of his body.  
  
"I know that Joey. But I want to. I love you." Mai breathed those last three words as if to hide them from Joey's ears but he heard, and Mai was rewarded with a look of absolute joy on Joey's face.  
  
"Mai, darling, I've loved you for a very long time. I was worried you would never feel that way for me." Joey was soaring on wings of sheer happiness; he didn't give a damn what people would think, the girl he loved, loved him.  
  
"What about my age Joey? I'm so much older than you are..." Joey grinned down at her. He wanted this moment to never end.  
  
"So? I guess I like older women..." Joey bent his head a little and kissed his girl. Mai pressed herself against him, and Joey winced. "Honey, if you keep doing that, I'm going to make love to you..."  
  
Mai smiled happily.  
  
"I know that."  
  
He kissed her again, she tormented him again, and finally Joey swung her into his arms and carried her off to his bed.  
  
They were in there the whole night.  
  
End Chapter Five - After the Kiss  
  
Hey reviewers! Sorry it took me so long. I spent almost all of Dec. in Belize, and now I'm home, so I can update my fics. Thanks to all my fans, I love you all. 


	6. Life, Death, and Love

Waiting for the Rain

Chapter Six - Life, Death, and Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything Yu-Gi-Oh related. I only dream of being as lucky as whoever it is that does own Yu-Gi-Oh. For now, I'm stuck with writing fanfiction. The lyrics belong to their owners, and I use them without permission.

Hi!! This is my Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic. This fic is a Mai/Joey pairing. There might be some OOCness and the results of the Battle City Finals are pure speculation. I have it so that Mai loses to Joey, and he takes care of her after her attempted suicide. Hope you enjoy!!

Kohaku Frost

Thanks everyone, and I'm so sorry it has been forever. I was really busy getting my GED, and taking my college entrance exams. Yep, I'm 16 and a freshman in college.

_Run, running all the time_

_ Running to the future_

_ With you right by my side_

_ Me, I'm the one you chose_

_ Out of all the people_

_ You wanted me the most_

_ And I'm so sorry that I've fallen_

_ Help me up, let's keep on running_

_ Don't let me fall out of love_

_ Running, running as fast as we can_

_ Do you think we'll make it_

_ We're running, keep holding my hand_

_ So we don't get separated_

_ Be, be the one I need_

_ Be the one I trust most_

_ Don't stop inspiring me_

_ Sometimes it's hard to keep on running_

_ We work so much to keep it going _

_ Don't make me want to give up_

_ Running, running as fast as we can_

_ Do you think we'll make it_

_ We're running, keep holding my hand_

_ So we don't get separated_

_ Running as fast as we can_

_ I really hope we make it_

_ We're running, keep holding my hand_

_ So we don't get separated_

_ The future…_

_ Running, running as fast as we can_

_ Do you think we'll make it_

_ We're running, keep holding my hand_

_ So we don't get separated_

_ Running as fast as we can_

_ I really hope we make it_

_ We're running, keep holding my hand_

_ So we don't get separated_

_"Running" No Doubt_

Basking in the afterglow like a happy lizard, Joey Wheeler reached out and curled one long blonde curl around his finger. God, he loved her so much. She made his life worth living. That night, after their passion had been temporarily sated, Mai had confessed everything that had been going through her mind when she tried to kill herself. He was ashamed of himself, that he had the power to make her feel so horribly about herself. He swore to Mai then and there that he would do everything in his power to make the rest of her life the happiest he could. They had confessed all their fears to one another, and for that reason, he trusted Mai completely. Joey could never stop loving Mai, after all that they had shared.

Mai felt the slight, gentle tugging on her hair and smiled. Joey had confessed that he loved playing with her hair, and he had kept a section close to hand all through the night. Joey was a considerate, gentle lover, despite his incessant passion. She loved him, and she would never let him go. Tea truly loved Yugi, and if it meant peace for Joey, Mai would play matchmaker.

"Mmm, Joey…that tickles…" Mai giggled, Joey was tickling her neck with his lips. How wonderful it felt…

Tea herself was thinking about Yugi. She had loved Yami, but the Pharaoh was so far out of her league that she had given up hope. Yugi still adored her, but he was too good for someone like her. She wanted someone to hold at night, but when she looked around, there was never anyone worth it. What would it take for someone to love her? How could she stop loving Yugi?

Could Yugi stop loving her after all this was said and done?

Tea remembered how she had sworn vengeance on Joey. She had found the perfect way, and killed two pests with the same swatter. How dare Joey care more for that whore Mai than his friends? He would pay. Joey had been spending too much time with Mai, and not enough time with his friends, was the gist of Tea's suicide note. He didn't care about her anymore, just Mai. So, to that end, Mai picked up the knife and held it to her wrist. She wouldn't be alone anymore, and she wouldn't hurt ever again.

Steeling her resolve, Tea pressed the knife down and pulled it across the soft, thin skin over her veins. Tea hissed in pain as the blade slid through her veins, spilling her blood into the bathtub of hot water she lay in. Slowly, quietly, Tea fell asleep, the water around her forever crimson with that one act she could never take back.

End Chapter Six - Life, Death, and Love


	7. Yugi, Part One

Waiting for the Rain

Chapter Seven – Yugi, Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything Yu-Gi-Oh related. I only dream of being as lucky as whoever it is that does own Yu-Gi-Oh. For now, I'm stuck with writing fanfiction. The lyrics belong to their owners, and I use them without permission.

Hi!! This is my Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic. This fic is a Mai/Joey pairing. There might be some OOCness and the results of the Battle City Finals are pure speculation. I have it so that Mai loses to Joey, and he takes care of her after her attempted suicide. Hope you enjoy!!

Kohaku Frost

Omg, I am so sorry it's been so long. OO I hadn't realized I was so far behind, what with college, breaking up with my boyfriend, studying, making new friends, and helping my parents pack. I swear to you all on all I hold dear, I will not let it get this bad ever again!!

WARNING: Content some may find disturbing is included in this chapter. Read at your own risk.

_Never want to fly_

_Never want to leave_

_Never want to say what you mean to me_

_Never want to run_

_Frightened to believe _

_You're the best thing about me_

_Sometimes I feel like this is only chemistry_

_Stuck in a maze searching for a way to _

_Shut down turn around feel the ground beneath me_

_You're so close where do you end where do I begin?_

_Always pushing and pulling_

_Sometimes sanity takes vacation time on me_

_I'm in a daze stumbling bewildered_

_North of gravity head up in the stratosphere_

_You and I roller coaster riding love_

_You're the center of adrenaline_

_And I'm beginning to understand_

_Never want to fly_

_Never want to leave_

_Never want to say what you mean to me_

_Never want to run_

_Frightened to believe _

_You're the best thing about me_

_Walk on broken glass make my way through fire_

_These are the things I would do for love_

_Farewell peace of mind kiss goodbye to reason_

_Up is down the impossible occurs each day_

_This intoxication thrills me_

_I only pray it doesn't kill me_

_Never want to fly_

_Never want to leave_

_Never want to say what you mean to me_

_Never want to run_

_Frightened to believe _

_You're the best thing about me_

_You're the center of adrenaline_

_And I'm beginning to understand_

_You could be the best thing about me_

_Never want to fly_

_Never want to leave_

_Never want to say what you mean to me_

_Never want to run_

_Frightened to believe _

_You're the best thing about me_

_You could be the best thing about me_

_What if you're the best thing about me?_

_"The Best Thing" Savage Garden_

Yugi Motou had loved Tea Gardener his whole life, he had longed for nothing but the soft brush of her lips on his as he woke in the morning, seeing her beautiful smile when she came home from work in the evenings. But now that was gone. What might have been could never be, and Yugi blamed himself. If only he had told her how he felt, plainly, rather than stupidly believing his actions were enough… If only he had seen her rage at Joey for stretching the bonds of their friendship to include Mai… If only he had realized how twisted Tea really was…

Yugi flicked one golden bang out of his eyes and smiled wearily at Joey across the snowy coffin. How could he blame his best friend? Tea had been consumed by rejection, her anger leading to self-destruction. Why? Because she was blinded by her selfishness. How had things gotten so bad? Slowly, and Yugi was the only one who'd known how likely it had been for Tea to kill herself. She'd spent her summers in mental hospitals, and often missed school because of her borderline insanity. Her parents had sent her to shrinks for years, and had more than a few times rushed her to the hospital to get sedated, or have her stomach pumped to bring up the overdoes of pills, or, the worst, having seventy-five stitches to sew her neck back together. Tea had been addicted to pain, she was a closet sadist, and even though Yugi had loved her, she still hurt him.

The preacher was finishing the eulogy, and the crowd was beginning to disperse. Mai stood near Joey, her elegant black veil and hat shadowing her drawn and restless face. The Harpy Mistress had taken the news of Tea's death badly, blaming herself, and Yugi couldn't think of a way to make her think otherwise. Joey had accepted Yugi's reasoning without question, and that unwavering trust made the young duelist love his friend even more. Yugi watched as Tea's parents were greeted and hugged by countless mourners. Slowly, and with eloquent deliberation, he turned and walked through the wet grass to his car, his shoulders shaking with a resounding ache deep in his heart.

Would he never be loved? Not for being a master duelist, or for being Yami's host, but for simply being Yugi Motou? Was it to much to ask from a life that had been hard and bitter enough?

Before the young man's fingers could touch the car door, a strong, firm hand settled on his shoulder, and Yugi couldn't suppress a flinch of surprise. Without turning him around, a rich, cultured voice whispered in his ear.

"Yugi, I am sorry for your loss, but you will find love and happiness eventually." A smooth, elegantly scripted business card appeared between the fingers of the hand on Yugi's shoulder, and the violet eyed teenager reached up to take it. "If you need someone to talk to, you can reach me at this address. My door is always open to you, and…the healing process can be painful, but nothing like what she put you through."

With that the strange person walked away, and Yugi was too shocked to turn around. With an impossible slowness, he raised the expensive parchment card to his eyes and read in wonder

Seto Kaiba.

It was three long, agonizing days before Yugi got the nerve to call on Kaiba. How could he not have recognized the voice? The unmistakable grip of that hand? The tell tale eloquence? It didn't seem possible that Seto Kaiba, President and CEO of Kaiba Corp. could have extended the hand of friendship to his sworn enemy...but he had. Yugi spent hours discussing the remarkable occurrence in the cemetery with Yami, who was as ever distrustful of the wealthy man. After a few restless nights and the ever recurring nightmares of Tea's "love", Yugi decided to see if the older, wiser, lesser duelist was as good as his word.

The drive to the massive estate was shorter than Yugi had expected, but the grand looking mansion took his breath away enough to sufficiently bring all his doubts to the surface. What had he been thinking?

Nevertheless, the brave black, gold, and purple haired youth exited his vehicle and went up the granite steps into the ornate portico, pulling the heavy, unexpected bell rope. Somehow he had expected the Kaiba mansion to be high tech and fully modern...but it was an all too pleasant surprise. A few moments later, the stiff, stilted butler arrived, taking Yugi's name and ushering him into a parlor that better matched Yugi's expectations. The coldness of the room equaled his long standing impression of Kaiba as a man who felt little and showed even less. The room was filled with the ultra modern black-glass-and-chrome décor that was easy to find in the home of any well-to-do professional. For some strange reason, all that shining surface space made Yugi's stomach turn. Before he knew it, he was flat on his ass on the black marble floor with his head between his knees, trying desperately to retain his lunch.

His host found him like that not a minute later, poor Yugi's head swimming with the fumes from the polish he appeared to be highly allergic too. Without a word, the tall, coldly handsome executive picked the much smaller boy up and carried him out of the room, into his own private parlor, where none of that repulsive polish had ever been used. Unfortunately, little Yugi had fainted dead away, and Kaiba made him comfortable on the sofa while he waited for his tormented guest to wake up, so that they could have their long awaited talk.

_To be continued..._


End file.
